Parody songs Simpson Style!
by kkman57
Summary: This just just a sideline until i nstart the other one in May.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people this is kkman57 here to tell you that thanks to inspiration by a certain song I was able to find the courage to write my first parody song. **

**Owner of this song not mine!**

**"Wild boy" by the great MGK! Feat. _Waka Flocka Flame_**

**_Parody song called_**

**"_OC" created my me _**

**_Song by Rodger J. (OC) from Parallel Simpsons _**

**_Enjoy and review :)_**

* * *

_Today was the day that Rodger introduces himself to the fan fiction audience. xBartx and Rodger were back stage. xBartx looks over and see's that there was over 2.5 million audiences sitting down. Rodger was getting ready, he was wearing a black tank top, blue shoes with white strips and red jeans that were sagging reviling that he had grey boxers. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" asked xBartx. _

"_Hell ya nigga, I had to spend two years trap inside my creator's dumbass mind, before his slow ass decided to finally created me." Rodger replied while putting his gold chain on._

"_Ok, but just don't fuck this up, otherwise were history." Said, xBartx warning Rodger that if the fan fiction audience members get offended by him than they will hate them. _

"_Will you relax, I got this… Damn.. crazy yellow people." Said Rodger, as he walks towards the center of the stage._

* * *

_He takes the mic. then he looks at the audience, seeing that they were judging him. "LET'S DO THIS!" thought Rodger as he looks over at the D-J, he gives the D-J the signal, soon music starts to play and Rodger starts to sing._

* * *

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Kells**

**I'm an East side Hawaiian OC (East side Hawaiian OC)**

**Got Limbo sticks like the yellow boys and my team pop off them like niggas.**

**You're a white flag, throw that towel boy**

**I'm a jump right in that crowd boy**

**You're a Shhh! keep it down boy**

**And I'm a fuck you blow that loud boy**

**All I know is how to kill everyone and my cells**

**All they know is they can kill anybody but Kells**

**I am untouchable, you would think I was in jail**

**But I'm in Mexico getting marijuanna from xBartx.**

**Bring it back into the states, put in on the scale,**

**Measure out half an 8th put it in a shell.**

**Split it then I roll it then light it up like it's Independence Day.**

**I got a bottle rocket put it in the air**

**Snapback with my city on it, text back with your titties on it.**

**Levi's put your kiddie on it, start grindin' like The Clipses on it.**

**Drank until I get pissy beyotch, smoke until I get dizzy beeyotch**

**Lose control like Missy, but I'm a bad motha fucker cause I'm with Diddy biiiiiitch**

**_Audience member started to so signs of amusement as they started to tab there feet a bit._**

**_"Yes it's working, I just need to push the boundaries more." Thought Rodger as he kept singing_.**

**There he go that's john doe.**

**Never mind that's just Kells with that heat, no LeBron tho**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Bricksquuuuuaaaaad! _Yelled an a random audience member, Rodger noticed him and then he puts the microphone up in the air so that everyone could sing in._**

**Oh here come that bullshit, beat a nigga's ass til the DJ stop the music**

**They say they want that wild shit, mosh pit, jump up in the crowd bitch, I'm so mother fuckin violent.**

**Yeah Bitch! _Yelled a little girl in the audience._**

**Yeah Bitch I'm with R-J, we busting bottles with bad bitches blowin' weed smoke.**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch were with R-J, royal rumble in the club Springfield-O**

**I'm screaming Matt Groening everywhere I go. I throw them bands hoe, drop it low.**

**Then Rodger brings the mic. back to himself**

**Fuck Family Guy I make my own rules, _then he looks at the one of the female audience members who did not looked amused._ Suck my dragon balls bitch, call me Goku**

**Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh! _Shouted every one, while staring at her, she flips Rodger off and leaves._**

**This liquor got the best of me,**

**Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

**This liquor got the best of me.**

**Rodger J-Z, Simpsons that's the recipe.**

**Then Rodger backs up starts running towards the audience and starts singing again.**

**You gon' need King Kong if you step to me!**

**Then Rodger quickly changes the tempo.**

**(Yeah) FOX'S is back, (Yeah) FOX'S is back, got these crazy yellow boys yellin' FOX'S back.**

**I call my weed Nirvana, smells like fan fic spirit**

**And my packs so fucking loud you can't hear it. Ahhhhhhhhhhh**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me R-J,**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, fuck an eighth I need o's**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**I'm a OC, I'm a I'm a OC**

**(END of song)**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Well I thought it was ok, but I think it's up to you if you think it's good enough let me know by review or pm.**

**(Ta Ta for now…..kkman57.)**


	2. Chapter 2

After Rodger's performance a voice from the intercom talked.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen let give one more rousing applause for R-J-Z the Hawaiian OC rapper!"

Every one roared in cheering. After a few minutes everyone starts to calm down and sitting back in there sets, Rodger returns back stage.

"Next up we have xLisax xSimpsonx from Peru in the Latino Planet, she will be singing

"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada."

* * *

While the stage was being set up for her performance, xLisax was in the back sitting down on a blue fold out chair, her hands were shaking nervously, not that she's never song to a crowd people before, but this was to a hole crowd of people from one huge organization who can either build you up or break you down.

She was wearing an orange tank top, blue jeans, read high heels and had a dark blue balled bracelet on her right wrist, they were shining like the ocean reflects the sun. Her hair remained the same from episode 1 in "Parallel Simpsons", but she died some pink high lights on her hair for this occasion. She had light blue eye shadow on her eye lids with pink strips going through horizontally.

Kyle was with her rubbing xLisax's back with his palm trying to calm her down a bit.

"Just relax xLisax, remember this isn't the first time that you've sung to a crowd." said Kyle trying to reassure her.

"I know, but this is first time I'm representing a fan fiction story, I'm not sure if people are even going read this let alone glance at it!" xLisax shouted nervously.

Just then Baden comes in, dressed the same in episode 1 "Parallel Simpsons", he didn't say anything , but xLisax and Kyle could tell from his body language that it's xLisax's time to go on stage. xLisax gets off her chair and slowly walks towards Baden, still nervous. Before she left Kyle whispers a last second pep talk, in her ear.

"Look just go out there and sing your heart out there and I promise you everything will work out fine."

xLisax didn't reply, but only nodded as she left with Baden to the stage.

Once she reaches center stage she looks at the crowd, seeing that they had there my-pads, readying themself to review at any moment. Without a second to spare she gives the signal, informing the D-J to start playing.

xLisax starts to sing in a slow tempo.

* * *

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive…**

* * *

Then xLisax stops right in the middle of the song, she was froze in fear as she noticed the F.F reviewers were not amused.

* * *

"Oh no, this not good." Kyle thought while he was in back watching through a small t.v he was not concerned about the reviewers, but for xLisax. "Come on xLisax don't be afraid."

* * *

xLisax started to panic, wondering in her head if she should continue or not. As she was thinking about running off stage she hears a familiar voice in her head.

"**xLisax you can't stop, keep going."**

"But..but I can't if I do then this could ruin the series for us." Replied xLisax in her thought, sounding upset.

"**Don't worry about that for now, I don't care about the series and I don't care if they don't like us…. All I want is to hear your beautiful voice singing."**

"**No matter what the outcome is I will still love you either way, I would even follow you to hell if it means I can still hear your voice sing."**

xLisax stood silent for a moment and then without a moment to spare she starts to sing again and she starts dancing into the music in a fast tempo.

* * *

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last I need you by my side**

'**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go,**

**I want you in my life…**

As she was singing, as if by some miracle some of the F.F reviewers were starting to get into the song, by standing up and dancing in to. xLisax then started to sing In a slow tempo again.

* * *

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

Then she once again quickly sings into a fast tempo again.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

While the music was playing she notices that some little kids were trying to get up close to see her, but the security guards try to hold them back, xLisax's heart was touched seeing this and poked one of ther security guards to get his attention, he turns his head.

"Let them through!" xLisax yelled, the security guard did what she asked and soon over 200 children barged in and were covering the stage and soon both she and the children were starting to dance into the music and xLisax finishes off the song.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side..**

**(End song)  
**

* * *

Soon everyone got up from their chairs, clapping and cheering for her.

The children were all around her wanting to talk to her, xLisax was happy seeing that she did good. She looks behind the stage and see's that a shadowy figure was watching her, she couldn't see him but she could tell that it was him by looking at his wrist reveling to have the same kind of bracelet like her, but it was on his left wrist and it was a red.

She smiled at him as she said something in a lip language.

"I love you…"

* * *

**Well not one of my best one's, but I hope you can still find it good or at least ok because, I put more effort into to it to make it special. Please review when you got the time.**

**(Ta Ta for now…kkman57)**


End file.
